KND: Aftermath :: Part 2 :: Operation: ESCAPE
by Pinkamena666
Summary: Cree and John escape KND prison and request the help of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane... and Father.
1. Chapter 1

John paced back and forth in his cell. Cree was sitting on the bed in her cell, watching him.  
>"What are you doin'?" she asked.<br>"Thinkin' of a way to get of here." he answered.  
>"Why don't you just relax?" Cree suggested. "An opportunity will present itself sooner or later. After all, we've only been in here for an hour or so."<br>The door to the prison room opened and two guards entered with the Toilenator.  
>"You can't hold me forever!" the Toilenator yelled.<br>"Keep moving." one of the guards said.  
>John and Cree watched as they locked the Toilenator in a cell. One of the guards put the keys on his belt. John eyed him as they walked by. When the guards left the room, John turned back to Cree.<br>"31855." he said.  
>"What?" she asked.<br>"31855." he repeated. "The guard's number was #31855."  
>"Do you remember everything you see?"<br>"Pretty much." he answered. "It's one of the things I learned."  
>"What was the other guard's number?"<br>"1015814." he answered, almost without thinking.  
>"Impressive." Cree said. "So what about #31855 caught your attention?"<br>"He has the keys."  
>"And?" Cree asked.<br>"And I have a plan."

"Great job, team." Numbuh 1 congratulated. "Cree and John are in prison where they belong. You done good."  
>They were seated in the main room of their tree house.<br>"Yeah!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "No one messes with us!"  
>"That was one of the toughest battles we've ever fought." Numbuh 2 said.<br>"But we pulled through. And that's all that matters." Numbuh 1 said.  
>"Yeah, I don't they'll be coming out anytime soon." Numbuh 4 said.<br>"I wouldn't count them out just yet." Numbuh 5 said.

"Hey!" John yelled when he saw the two guards bringing in Knightbrace. "31855!"  
>The guards threw Knightbrace into the cell next to the Toilenator and turned to look at him. They walked over to his cell. #1015814 waited in front of Cree's cell while #31855 approached John's cell.<br>"What do you want?" the guard asked.  
>"I just wanted to know..." he started. "could I get something to eat?"<br>The guard looked over at the other guard and smiled.  
>"Yeah, ri-" He stopped when he looked back in the cell. John had disappeared. "Hello?" he asked.<br>He opened the cell door and walked in. He pulled out a T.A.N.G.L.E.R. (Tosses Armored Net Guaranteeing Lotsa Entangled Rivals) and looked around. It was dark in the cell. He couldn't see a thing. Hands shaking, he stepped into the darkness. The guard outside waited for him to come out. Then someone dove out of the darkness.  
>"You!" the other guard said.<br>John ran at the guard and shoved him into Cree's cell door, knocking him out. He used the keys he got from #31855 to open Cree's cell.  
>"Time to go." he said.<br>"What about us?" Knightbrace asked.  
>Cree and John looked at each other.<br>"Here." John said, throwing the keys into Knightbrace's cell. They then made their way to the prison room door. "This is like the second time I had to break you out of prison."  
>After they left the room, the guards woke up and pressed a button on the wall. An alarm sounded, alerting the whole complex. But it was too late. What the guards found was a missing C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Carried Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed), two empty cells, and Knightbrace trying to open his cell door from the inside.<p>

"Incoming transmission." the computer said, as a KND prison guard appeared on the screen.  
>"Numbuh 11 and Numbuh 187 have escaped." the guard said.<br>"WHAT?" Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362 yelled.

The monitor in the Sector V tree house came on.  
>"Numbuh 1!" yelled Numbuh 86.<br>Numbuh 1 ran over. "What is it?" he asked.  
>"Get your butts up to the Moonbase! NOW!" Numbuh 86 yelled.<br>"We're on our way." Numbuh 1 answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here, Numbuh 362." Numbuh 1 said, as the team entered the communications room of KND Moonbase.  
>"Finally." Numbuh 362 said. "We have a serious problem."<br>"What is it?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
>"Numbuhs 11 and 187 have escaped from prison." she answered.<br>"WHAT?" Numbuh 4 yelled. "AGAIN?"  
>"Did they release any of the prisoners?" Numbuh 1 asked.<br>"No. And that's the thing." Numbuh 362 said. "We found Knightbrace trying to unlock his cell from the inside with Guard #31855's keys."  
>"So, it was just the two of them." said Numbuh 1. "Figures." he said, crossing his arms.<br>"You have to get them back." Numbuh 362. "They're the most dangerous enemies yet, second to Father."  
>"We know." Numbuh 1 said. "We fought them numerous times."<br>"Well, you're gonna have to fight them again, because we can't risk them being free."  
>"You got it." Numbuh 1 said, turning away. "Let's go, team. Our mission is not yet completed."<p>

A flying school bus made its way through the sky. Inside, flying it, were two escaped prisoners.  
>"Now what?" Cree asked.<br>"We eliminate the Kids Next Door." John said, not taking his eyes of the skies. "Permanently."  
>"Permanently?" Cree asked. John nodded. "That seems a little..."<br>"A little what?"  
>"It's kind of dark, isn't it?" Cree asked, sounding a little worried.<br>"How so?"  
>"Well, I really hate the Kids Next Door myself. But I never thought about killing them."<br>"'Kill them'?" John asked, sounding surprised. "Who said anything about killing them? Talk about overreacting."  
>"Then how shall we permanently eliminate the Kids Next Doorwithout killing them?" Cree asked.<br>"We'll turn them into adults. Permanently." John answered. "Only problem is; I have no idea how I'm going to do it."  
>Cree thought for a minute. "I have an idea." she said.<br>"Please share."  
>"If you want to turn them into adults, there's only person who can help."<br>"Who?" John asked.  
>"Father."<p>

John landed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. in a lawn near a huge mansion.  
>"This place is big." John said as he and Cree stepped out.<br>They made their way to the front door, looking at the mansion as they approached it. Once they got to the door, Cree knocked. After about a minute or so, the door opened. What stood there wasn't a man, but rather the silhouette of a man.  
>"Well, well, well. If it isn't Cree." the figure said. "I remember you, but who is this?"<br>"This is John." Cree said. "He's a former Kids Next Door operative."  
>"You don't say." the figure said. "And what does he want?" he asked, looking at John.<br>John stared at the figure before answering, "Revenge."  
>"Really?" the figure asked. "Why don't you come in?"<br>The man stepped aside and allowed John and Cree to enter. He closed the door behind them. The man walked over to a desk and sat down.  
>"That's your father?" John asked.<br>"No." Cree answered. "That's just what we call him."  
>They both walked over and stood in front of his desk.<br>"So how can I help you, John?" Father asked.  
>"I'm looking for the means to permanently end the Kids Next Door." John said.<br>"Anything in particular you're looking for?" Father asked.  
>"Something to turn them into adults." John answered.<br>"We don't have anything like that at the moment." Father explained. "But we do have something to turn them into teenagers."  
>Cree and john looked at each other and then back at Father.<br>"We'll take it." John said.  
>"All right, then." Father said standing up. "Perhaps you'll succeed where my children have failed."<br>"Your children?" John asked.  
>"I'm going to have them assist you on this mission." Father said.<br>"Fair enough." John said.  
>"CHILDREN!" Father yelled.<br>Cree and John turned around and saw five kids enter the room.  
>"Yes, Father?" they asked.<br>"You are going to assist these teenagers in their mission to end the Kids Next Door." Father said. "Show them the age device."  
>"Yes, Father." they said.<br>Cree and John followed them to a room containing a whole bunch of weapons.  
>"That's a lot of weapons." John said, looking around.<br>"We have to have a lot of weapons in case those annoying Kids Next Door come here." the children said in perfect unison.  
>They stopped next to a kind of small, black rod with a dial and a button on it. It was sitting on a pedestal.<br>"Here it is." the children said. They picked it up and turned to John. "So, you hate the Kids Next Door as well?"  
>"Oh, yeah." John said<br>"Then we have a very good feeling about this mission."  
>John smiled. "So do I."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sector V got back into their C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and headed back to Earth.  
>"So, what's the plan?" asked Numbuh 2.<br>"We find them and stop them before they cause any trouble." Numbuh 1 said.  
>"Any ideas on how we should do that?" asked Numbuh 5.<br>"We fly around, wait for them to show up on our radar, and stop them." Numbuh 1 explained.  
>"Good plan." Numbuh 2 said. "But I don't think we'll have to wait for them to make their move."<br>"Why is that, Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
>"Because they're making their move right now."<br>Numbuh 1 looked out the front of the bus. He saw another C.O.O.L.B.U.S. approaching.  
>"You sure it's them?" he asked.<br>"It could be," Numbuh 2 said. "but I'm picking up more than two life readings in there."  
>"How many?" Numbuh 1 asked.<br>"Seven." Numbuh 2 answered.  
>"What're we gonna do?" asked Numbuh 5.<br>Before Numbuh 1 could answer, the other C.O.O.L.B.U.S. lowered to the ground.  
>"Land this thing, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 said.<br>"You got it." Numbuh 2 said, setting the bus down.  
>The team stepped out and looked at the other C.O.O.L.B.U.S.. They were in a large field, surrounded by trees. The doors on the other bus opened and Cree and John casually stepped out.<br>"You're really starting to get on my nerves, Cree." Numbuh 5 said. "Why can't you just stay in prison?"  
>"I told you the last time we talked." Cree said. "We've only just begun."<br>"And this time, we're not alone." John said. "Say hello to our new friends!"  
>The roof of their bus was ripped open and a robot emerged from it. It was the same one they fought during the fight that left Numbuh 1 as an adult. Its body was round like a UFO. It had 4 crab-like robotic legs, and its arms had flaming chainsaws for hands.<br>"Hello, Kids Next Door." the children inside said.  
>"THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE?" Numbuh 1 yelled.<br>"Nice to see you again, Nigel." they said. "Ready for round two?"  
>"Round two?" Numbuh 1 asked.<br>"Remember the last time you fought the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine?" they asked. "You know? The one you lost to."  
>"Not that one!" Numbuh 1 said, remembering that the last time this robot was used he ended up as an adult.<br>"Yes, Nigel." the Delightful Children said. "That one."  
>The robot shot its arms out. Numbuh 1 dodged the attack and the flaming swords shot into the ground. Numbuh 1 saw this as an opportunity and hopped on one of its arms. John looked at Cree and she nodded. She took off for the rest of the team as John jumped on top of the bus and then quickly climbed to the top of the giant robot. He landed on the rim of the robot next to the cockpit, where the Delightful Children were. Numbuh 1 had just gotten to the top.<br>"End of the line, Numbuh 1." said John.  
>He kicked Numbuh 1, knocking him off balance. He fell backwards and grabbed onto the robot's arm. John walked over to him and knelt down.<br>"You can't win, Nigel." he said. "Give up."  
>"Never." Numbuh 1 said.<br>"Very well."  
>John raised his foot to step on Numbuh 1's hand when Numbuh 1 got on top of the robot's arm and slid down backwards. When he got to the bottom, he looked back up at John. The cockpit to the robot opened and John turned around.<br>"You might need these." the Children said, throwing John a pair of metallic discs, about the size of his foot.  
>"What am I supposed to do with these?" he asked.<br>"Step on them." the Children said as the cockpit closed.  
>John set the disks down in front of him and stepped on them. He heard a beep and the disks unfolded around his shoes and became metallic boots.<br>"What're these?" John asked.  
>The Children didn't answer. Instead, the robot pulled its arms out of the ground. This caused the robot to lurch backwards. John thought he was going to slide off but he didn't.<br>"Sweet!" he said, after realizing what they were. "Magnetic boots!"  
>Numbuh 1 clicked his heels together and boosters popped out of the bottom of his shoes. He flew off towards John. The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine tried swiping Numbuh 1 with one of its many tentacles. It missed, and Numbuh 1 hovered in front of John.<br>"Ooh, look." John said, acting impressed. "You can fly."  
>"I can do more than that." Numbuh 1 said.<br>He threw a punch, but John ducked. Down below was less intense but still interesting. The giant robot slammed its tentacles into the ground, trying to hit the kids on the ground. Numbuh 5 ducked and rolled out of the way. Numbuh 4 jumped over one that tried to trip him. Numbuh 2 ducked when one tried to swipe him. Numbuh 3 just ran away from one that was chasing her. The tentacle rose up and Numbuh 3 ducked just as it shot over her head. Cree waited for the right time to strike. When she saw it, she lunged at Numbuh 5. Cree sung a punch and Numbuh 5 blocked it. Numbuh 5 was about to kick her when a flaming chainsaw stabbed the ground in between them. John ran around the side of the robot. Numbuh 1 chased after him. John stopped abruptly and Numbuh 1 flew into his fist. He spun in the air from the impact and decided it was best to land.  
>"Kids Next Door!" he yelled. "Retreat!"<br>The team all ran for the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.. They hopped on as fast as they could.  
>"Stop them!" John yelled.<br>The robot raised its arms and reached for the bus. The arm had a long reach but not long enough to grab the bus. Sector V had successfully retreated from the fight.  
>"NO!" John yelled. "NO!"<br>He dropped from the robot and landed on the ground. Cree walked over to join him.  
>"What now?" she asked.<br>"We go back to Father." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was close!" Numbuh 4 said.  
>"So, now we know a little more of the details." said Numbuh 1. "Numbuhs 11 and 187 have enlisted the help of The Delightful Children. What could they be planning?"<br>Everyone looked at each other, waiting for an answer. Except for Numbuh 2 who was driving.

John burst through the front doors of The Delightful Mansion.  
>"Unbelievable!" John said.<br>He walked over to a couch in the middle of the main room, a couple feet from Father's desk. Cree sat down next to him. The Delightful Children slowly made their way next to the couch.  
>"How'd it go?" Father asked, sitting at his desk.<br>John didn't say anything. He just looked over at the Children.  
>"They failed, didn't they?" Father asked.<br>John looked at him and said nothing, but his expression said "You bet".  
>"CHILDREN!" Father yelled. "We've been waiting for a chance to get BACK at those pesky KIDS NEXT DOOR, and when an opportunity comes walking through our front door... YOU RUIN IT!" he yelled, his whole body burst into into flames.<br>"Please give us another chance, Father." the Children begged. "We won't mess up this time."  
>Father looked at John. "Do you think they deserve another chance?" he asked. "It's your plan, your call."<br>John looked at the Children and then back at Father.  
>"I'll let them try again." John said.<br>"You should be lucky, Children." Father said. "John, here, has more faith in you than I do."

"NUMBUH 1!" yelled Numbuh 86 over the monitor.  
>Numbuh 1 walked over to it. "Numbuh 1 here." he said.<br>"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 86 said. "Progress report!"  
>"We've found out a bit more of Numbuhs 11 and 187's plan." Numbuh 1 said. "They've enlisted the help of The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. We encountered them in a field and they brought their Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine."<br>"And?" Numbuh 86 asked.  
>"We lost, but..."<br>"YOU LOST?" Numbuh 86 yelled. "OF ALL THE STUPIDEST THINGS YOU STUPID BOYS COULD'VE DONE, THIS IS BY FAR THE STUPIDEST! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA-" She went on but Numbuh 1 wasn't paying attention.  
>Just then the alarm sounded.<br>"Numbuh 1!" yelled Numbuh 2. "We've got trouble!"  
>Numbuh 1 turned around. "Coming!" He turned back to the monitor. "Gotta go, Numbuh 86." he said, getting ready to turn the screen off.<br>"HEY!" Numbuh 86 yelled. "WHAT'RE YOU-" The screen turned off.  
>Numbuh 1 followed Numbuh 2 to the hangar where all that was inside was their C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. John was standing at the end of the hangar ramp. His C.O.O.L.B.U.S. was hovering behind him. The bus door was directly behind him. Numbuh 1 approached him, joining the rest of the team.<br>"What are you doing here, Numbuh 187?" he asked.  
>"I've come with a warning." John said. "Don't interfere with our plan."<br>"But your plan is to get rid of us, isn't it?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
>John smiled. "Smart kid."<br>"Wait a second." Numbuh 5 said. "You want us to stay out of your way while you try and destroy us?"  
>"Exactly."<br>"That don't make sense."  
>"Of course it does." John said. "Don't try to fight this battle. You've already lost the war."<br>"We'll see about that!" Numbuh 4 yelled, lunging for John.  
>"Wait!" Numbuh 5 yelled.<br>Too late. John dodged the attack and Numbuh 4 went right inside the bus. He tripped on entry and fell down. He looked up and saw a device pointed at him.  
>"The Delightful Children." he said with a loathsome tone.<br>"I wouldn't move if I were you." the Children said.  
>"Catch you kids later." John said, backing into the bus.<br>The door closed and the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. took off.


	5. Chapter 5

John sat down next to Cree in the front of the bus. He switched of Autopilot and grabbed onto the controls. Numbuh 4 was on the floor, tied up and occasionally looking up at The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. They still had the device pointed at him.  
>"Sweet victory." John said.<br>Cree smiled. "Now what?" she asked.  
>"We hold him hostage." John explained. "If Numbuh 1 doesn't surrender then we'll turn Numbuh 4 into an adult."<br>"And if he does surrender?" Cree asked.  
>"Then Numbuh 4 goes free."<br>"WHAT?" Cree asked, looking over at him. "Go free? Are you serious?"  
>"Yes." John said. "I may be bad but I don't lie. I'm a man of my word."<br>"That's crazy!" Cree said.  
>"Will you just trust me?" John asked.<br>Cree sighed. "Fine." she said, turning back to the cockpit window.  
>Numbuh 4 started struggling.<br>"Hey." the Children said. "Stop that!"  
>"Let me GO!" Numbuh 4 yelled.<br>He tried getting the rope off of him. John looked back and engaged Autopilot. He stood up and walked over to Numbuh 4.  
>"You wanna go?" he asked. "Here. I'll let you go."<br>He reached down and dragged Numbuh 4, by the ropes, to the front.  
>"Cree." he said. "Open the doors."<br>Cree reached over and hit a button on the dashboard. There was a hiss as the front doors of the bus slid open.  
>"What're you doing?" Numbuh 4 asked, panicked.<br>"Letting you go." John said. "Isn't that what you wanted?"  
>John picked Numbuh 4 up by his hood and held him out of the bus. The air was rushing passed Numbuh 4. It was cold.<br>"Let me in!" he yelled.  
>"I thought you wanted to go!" John said.<br>They had to yell to be able to hear each other over the sound of the wind.  
>"Not now!"<br>"I'm a little confused, Numbuh 4!" John said. "I thought you wanted to go. Am I mistaken?"  
>"Yes."<br>"What?" John yelled. "I can't hear you!"  
>"YES!" Numbuh 4 yelled.<br>John brought him back inside and threw him into a seat.  
>"Then sit down and shut up!" He sat down and pushed the button. There was a hiss and the doors slid shut.<br>"That was intense." Cree said.  
>"He's like a puppy." John said calmly. "You gotta train him."<p>

The monitor turned on and a computer voice said, "Incoming Transmission."  
>Numbuh 1 pressed a button.<br>"Hello?" he asked. "Numbuh 1 here."  
>The monitor changed to show a familiar face.<br>"Hello, Numbuh 1."  
>"Numbuh 187?" he asked.<br>The rest of the team came over a joined him. Except for Numbuh 4.  
>"John?" Numbuh 5 asked.<br>"Hello, Abigail." John said.  
>"Where's Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked sternly.<br>"Oh, he's safe." John said. "For now."  
>"What have you done with him?" Numbuh 1 asked.<br>"Nothing." John said. "Yet."  
>"Will you stop implying and just get to the point?" Numbuh 5 asked.<br>"Very well." John said. "You can have your teammate back... if..."  
>"'If' what?" Numbuh 1 asked.<br>"If you surrender."  
>"Surrender?" Numbuh 2 asked. "Numbuh 1 doesn't surrender."<br>"I'll let him decide." John said. "The Delightful Mansion. One hour. If you surrender, Wally goes free. I'm a man of my word."  
>The monitor went black and a computer voice said, "End Transmission."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

John landed the bus near the Delightful Mansion. Everyone got off. The Delightful Children still had the device pointed at Numbuh 4. They walked to the front door and went in.  
>"I see you had more success this time." Father said, standing up from his desk and walking over to them. "You've captured a Kids Next Door operative." He looked at the Children. "Maybe you children aren't as worthless as I thought." He looked at John. "So, what's your plan?"<br>John told the Children to lock up Numbuh 4 in a cell somewhere. The Children obeyed and took Numbuh 4 away. Then John answered Father's question.  
>"I'm holding him for a ransom. If Numbuh 1 surrenders, the KND operative goes free."<br>"FREE?" Father yelled. "WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THAT?"  
>"I said he'd go free." John explained. "I never said they could leave."<br>"I see what you're saying." Father said.  
>Cree looked at John. "Why didn't you tell me before?"<br>"I couldn't risk Numbuh 4 hearing the real plan." John said. "He thinks he'll go free after we turn Numbuh 1 into a teenager."  
>"When really, we'll turn all five of them into adults." Father continued. "I like the way you think, John."<br>"Thank you, Father."

The team got on board their C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and took off.  
>"You really gonna surrender to him?" Numbuh 5 asked.<br>"If I have to." Numbuh 1 said. "I'm hoping we'll find another way."  
>Numbuh 5 pulled a bag out from under her seat and sat it down next to her. She opened it and looked inside. I hope it works, she thought.<p>

They finally arrived at The Delightful Mansion. Numbuh 2 lamded the bus and Numbuh 5 grabbed the bag. They unloaded and walked to the front door. Numbuh 1 knocked and John answered.  
>"Hello, Nigel." John said.<br>"Hello. John." Numbuh 1 said back.  
>John stepped out of the way and let the team in. They all sat down on the couch overlooking Father's desk. Except Father wasn't there. There was another couch in front of the couch that Sector V was sitting on. The two were facing each other. Cree was seated on that couch and John went and sat down next to her.<br>"Where's Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
>"Oh, he's safe." John said. "Now let's get down to business, shall we?"<br>"Let me see Numbuh 4 first." Numbuh 1 said.  
>John looked over at Cree. She nodded, got up, and headed to a large pair of doors behind Sector V.<br>"And we wait." John said.  
>"What happened to you, John?" Numbuh 5 asked.<br>"What do you mean?" John laughed.  
>"You know what I mean." she said. "What happened to you? You're not the John I know."<br>"'The John you know'? You don't know me. It was my first mission."  
>"But what-" Numbuh 5 started.<br>"IT WAS MY FIRST MISSION!" John yelled, standing up. "It was my first mission AND I SAVED YOU! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU'D BE JUST LIKE ME, NOW!"  
>"No, I wouldn't." Numbuh 5 said.<br>"WHY NOT?"  
>"'Cause I would've just let 'em decommission me." she said.<br>"That's very nice, Abby." John said. "There's just one variable we forget to factor into our little equation."  
>"And what's that?" Numbuh 5 asked.<br>"Our childhood. The way we were raised."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" Numbuh 5 asked.<br>"You love your parents?" John asked.  
>"Excuse me?" Numbuh 5 asked.<br>"DO YOU LOVE THEM?" he yelled.  
>""Yeah." she answered. "You?"<br>"No." he said. "I don't. Why do you think I wanted to join the Kids Next Door? My parents hated me so I left. I thought I'd be alone forever... until that fateful day." He paused. "I was walking down the sidewalk when I saw you guys fighting The Delightful Children. From that day forward, I vowed to be a part of it. I trained for days and nights, learning to use the shadows to my advantage as well as everything around me. When someone picked a fight with me in the park, I let loose the dogs of war. I beat him in about 10 seconds. I was unbeatable. That's when I joined the Kids Next Door. Numbuh 362 gave me my first assignment; report to Sector V for mission briefing. That's when I met you five. I studied all of your behaviors and took note on the one who showed the least amount of faith in me." He looked at Numbuh 5, who was just starting to understand. "That's right, Abby. I figured I needed to show you what I could do. Maybe it would've helped us get along better. Little did I know that Cree was your sister and also your rival. That encounter changed everything. I hoped by saving you from Cree, I would've earned your friendship, and my place on the team. Instead I met who was to be my real partner as well as my girlfriend." Everyone looked stunned except for Numbuh 5, who looked guilty. "So, to recap; My parents hate me. I have nowhere to live. Numbuh 5's low level of faith in me causes me to become an evil teenager."  
>"Wow." said Numbuh 3.<br>"And let's not forget you, Nigel." John said. "You're the one who paired me up with Numbuh 5 in the first place." He smiled. "So, the leader and next-in-command are the reasons I'm a teenager. What a coincidence."  
>The whole team looked at each other, while Numbuh 5 just thought about what she'd done. Could her attitude have been the reason John became like this? Moments later, Cree returned dragging Numbuh 4 to the couches.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me see Numbuh 4 first." Numbuh 1 said.  
>John looked over at Cree. She nodded, got up, and headed to a large pair of doors behind Sector V. The last thing she heard was John say, "And we wait." and Numbuh 5 ask, "What happened to you?". She opened one of the doors and stepped through. She continued on down a long hallway, rounding a corner, and winding up in what appeared to be a prison room. There were cells everywhere. Numbuh 4 was in one of them. Cree walked over, grabbed the keys off a table she walked past, and opened Numbuh 4's cell.<br>"Time to go." Cree said.  
>Numbuh 4 had untied himself while no one was around. He leaped at Cree. He caught her by surprise and the two fell to the floor. Cree kicked Numbuh 4 off of her and stood up. She ran after him, but he slid under a table. She jumped on top of the table. Numbuh 4 jumped up, knocking the table over. Cree did a back-flip off of it and landed aon her feet. She looked around but couldn't find Numbuh 4. She went out into the hallway but he wasn't there. She closed the door and locked it, and then turned around and scanned the room.<br>"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Cree said in a sing-song voice.  
>There were four other tables in the room as well as a bunch of cells surrounding the room. Cree looked under a table and saw nothing. She continued checking the other tables. When she got to the last table, she heard scurrying. She figured he was moving from table to table when her back was turned. She got mad and karate-chopped the table sh was at. She walked over to another table and smashed that one, too. Only two tables left. She went to one and was about to smash it when Numbuh 4 kicked her in the back. She fell onto the table and it broke beneath her. She pushed the pieces of the table off of her and stood up. Numbuh 4 was heading for the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He turned around but Cree was nowhere to be seen. Numbuh 4 eyed all of the cells. Most of them were dark and would be an easy spot to hide if you were skilled enough. He walked to the center of the room and spun around.<br>"Where are you?" he asked, hoping to get an answer.  
>He got an answer, but not the kind he had hoped for. Cree shot out of one of the cells and knocked Numbuh 4 to the ground. He tried to get up but she punched him in the face, knocking him out. She unlocked the door and dragged him back to the group.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened to you?" John asked.  
>"This." Cree said, throwing Numbuh 4 in front of John.<br>John bent down and picked Numbuh 4 up by his hood.  
>"Happy, Nigel?"<br>"Is he alright?"  
>"He's fine." Cree answered. "I just knocked him out."<br>John threw Numbuh 4 into the couch he was sitting at. Numbuh 4 collapsed on the couch and just lay there.  
>"You sure there's no way we can talk you out of this?" Numbuh 5 asked.<br>"Are you trying to get me angry?" John said. "You're sure doin' a fine job at it."  
>"I just wanna talk you out of it." Numbuh 5 said. "Before you do something you regret."<br>"'Before I do something I forget'?" John asked. "I already did something I regret; Joining your pathetic team! And now I'm gonna end you... ALL!"  
>"What?" Numbuh 1 said. "But you said-"<br>"I said Numbuh 4 would be set free if you surrendered. I never said the team would be able to leave."  
>"You tricked us." Numbuh 2 said.<br>"Got that right." Cree said.  
>"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 yelled.<br>The team leaped off the couch, except for Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5 ran at Cree. They swung punches and blocked punches. They were both pretty good. Numbuh 1 swung a punch at John but John blocked it. Numbuh 2 snuck up behind him and got down on his hands and kness. Numbuh 1 pushed John, who tripped over Numbuh 2 and crashed to the floor. Cree ducked as Numbuh 5 swung a fist. Numbuh 5 jumped as Cree kicked. Punching and blocking was happening quite a lot in this fight. Numbuh 4 started to open his eyes. He tried to sit up but ended up rolling off the couch. He noticed Numbuh 5's bag in front of him. He reached inside and pulled the age device out. It was the same one that John (as Numbuh 187) helped Sector V get back on John's first mission. He aimed it at John. Numbuh 5 grabbed Cree's fists and saw Numbuh 4.  
>"Quick, Numbuh 4!" she yelled. "Shoot!"<br>"I'm trying!" Numbuh 4 yelled groggily. He was still loopy from just waking up. "If I could just aim." he said to himself.  
>He was about to pull the trigger when Cree threw Numbuh 5 into him. The gun fired. Numbuh 1 caught a punch by John and John caught a punch by Numbuh 1. Just then a ray shot past them. They looked over and saw Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 on the floor. John noticed the age gun.<br>"No." he said.  
>He turned back to Numbuh 1. He delivered a head-butt that knocked Numbuh 1 out. He pulled out the Delightful Children's age device from his pocket.<br>"Time to become an adult, Nigel." John said, pointing the device at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Numbuh 5 grabbed the gun and aimed it. She fired and the ray hit the device John was holding. It flew out of his hands and shattered against the floor. John let out a growl.  
>"CREE!" he yelled. "TIME TO GO!"<br>He ran for the door, Cree following. Numbuh 5 aimed the gun again. John and Cree were already outside, heading for their C.O.O.L.B.U.S., but they left the door wide open. Numbuh 5 fired and hit John. He was covered in light and when the light was gone, he was 10 again. Cree stopped and turmed around.  
>"JOHN!" she yelled.<br>She ran over and knelt down next to him. He was on his knees looking at his hands.  
>"I-I'm... a kid?"<br>He looked up at Cree.  
>"Oh, John." she said. "I guess this was bound to happen eventually."<br>She looked up and saw Numbuh 5 running over.  
>"Go." John said.<br>"John, I-"  
>"Just go."<br>"I can't leave you." Cree said.  
>"GO!" John yelled, tears forming in his eyes.<br>Cree slowly stood up, backed away, and headed off to their C.O.O.L.B.U.S.. When she got to the door she turned back to John.  
>"I will come back for you, John!" she yelled.<br>She hoped aboard the ship and took off. Numbuh 5 stopped running when she got to John, who was still on his knees. He pounded the ground with his fist and started crying. The rest of the team joined Numbuh 5.  
>"Shall I tie him up?" Numbuh 4 asked, holding up the rope he was tied up with.<br>"I don't think he's gonna cause us much trouble." Numbuh 1 said.

They all got back onto their bus and headed off tothe Moonbase. Numbuh 2 was at the controls. Numbuh 1 was next to him. Everyone else was sitting in a seat. John was sitting at the very back, his head resting in his hands. Numbuh 5 walked to the back and sat down next to him.  
>"You okay?" she asked.<br>"What am I gonna do, Abby?" John asked. "I've got nothing waiting for me except prison and possibly decommissioning. I don't think I can escape again. If I get my memory erased I won't even remember Cree."

The team led John to Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362.  
>"Well, well." Numbuh 362 said. "Look who it is."<br>"Mission accomplished." Numbuh 1 said.  
>"Good work." Numbuh 362 congratulated. "Anything you'd like to say, Numbuh 187?"<br>"My name," he said. "is John."  
>"Well, John. You know what has to happen now, right?"<br>He nodded. "Decommissioned."

He was led down a hallway that led to the decommissioning room by Sector V and Numbuh 362. He didn't do or say anything.  
>"Why so silent?" Numbuh 362 asked. "I figured you'd be trying to escape."<br>John shook his head. "Not in the mood."  
>"Why not?" she asked.<br>"I've been thinkin' about what's gonna happen after all of this. I'll have nowhere to go."  
>"What do you mean?" she asked, sounding a little surprised.<br>"My family moved away after I became a teenager. They never wanted me. The Kids Next Door was the closest thing I had to a family. So after all of this is done, I'll be all alone."  
>Numbuh 362 held back a tear. "Don't try to talk your way out of this."<br>"I'm not." John said. "You asked me why I wasn't fighting back and I told you. I'm sick of running. I was born alone. Might as well livealone."

They got to the decommissioning room. It was an open, rounded room. There was aplatform in the middle that had a couple of chairs. Above the chairs was a machine. Each chair had a device hanging above it. There was only one way to get there; a walkway that started at the room's entrance and ended at the central platform. John walked to one of the chairs and sat down. The device above the chair lowered. It covered the top half of his head. He could still see. Numbuh 362 approached a control panel. There was a red button, covered by a clear casing. Numbuh 362 lifted the casing, exposing the red button. She held her hand above the button and looked at John. She held back another tear. She couldn't decide what to do. Go against the code and do what felt right and not push the button, or honor the code and push it.


	10. Chapter 10

Numbuh 362 hesitated. After about a minute, she closed the glass lid over the button.  
>"What are you doing?" Numbuh 1 asked.<br>"I have another solution." Numbuh 362 said.  
>She moved away from the control panel and walked over to John. The device on John's head raised. Numbuh 362 knelt down in front of him so they were at eye level, except John had his head lowered.<br>"Listen, John." she said. "It wouldn't feel right doing this, knowing it would leave you alone and without a family. So I'm going to make you an offer; spend one week in KND prison and you can return to your team. What do you think?"  
>John slowly nodded his head.<br>"It's settled then."

John stepped into a cell and the guards closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Numbuhs 1 and 362 were standing there, watching John. Numbuh 362 turned and started to walk away. Numbuh 1 followed.  
>"You sure this is a good idea?" Numbuh 1 asked.<br>"I hope so." Numbuh 362 answered. "I just couldn't go through with it."  
>"Because he has no family?"<br>She nodded.

A day passed and John was still in prison. It was the guards' lunch break so the room was empty.  
>"Hey, John."<br>He looked up. "Cree." He went over to the cell door. She knelt down and put her hand through the bars. John reached out and the two locked fingers.  
>"I missed you." Cree said.<br>"I missed you, too."  
>"Now how about I bust you out of here?" Cree asked.<br>John shook his head. "No. I'm not gonna run. Not anymore."  
>"What are you saying?"<br>"They're gonna let me back in with Sector V if I remain here for six more days."  
>"Are you serious?" she asked. John nodded. "But..." she said. "But what about all that we've accomplished?"<br>John turned away from the cell. "We haven't accomplished anything, Cree. We've failed."  
>"So you're giving up?"<br>"Cree, I-" he said turning back to look at Cree. "I have to tell you something."  
>"What?" she asked.<br>"I haven't been completely honest with you." he said hesitantly.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I don't have a family."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"I don't have a family." John repeated. "I ran away 'cause I couldn't deal with 'em anymore. Then I found out the moved away after I was turned into a teenager thinking I was gone forever. That's why I joined the Kids Next Door. To have that family I always wanted."  
>"I could be that family." Cree said.<br>John smiled. "That's really nice, Cree. But if I leave this cell, I'll be hunted down for the rest of my life. I can't live like that."  
>Cree looked down at the floor. "I understand." She looked back up.<br>"Thanks." John said.  
>Cree smiled and stood up. She backed away from the cell and moved towards the door. She was about to leave when...<br>"Hey." John said. Cree stopped and turned around. "Come find me when I get out?"  
>Cree smiled. "You bet I will." And she left.<br>An alarm sounded and two guards burst into the room. The looked around and spotted John in his cell. One of the guards pulled out a walkie-talkie.  
>"Negative." the guard said. "He's still here."<br>He put the walkie-talkie away and sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay." Numbuh 362 said. Got it." She turned off the monitor.  
>"What's the news?" Numbuh 86 asked.<br>"Cree broke into KND Prison but Numbuh 187's still there."  
>"Why?"<br>Numbuh 362 smiled. "He's keeping his promise."

Six days later.  
>"Hey." Numbuh 5 said.<br>John awoke and sat up. When he saw it was Numbuh 5 he slid off the bed and walked over to the cell door. "What do you want?"  
>"It's time."<br>"Time?" John asked. "Time for what?"  
>"Did you forget, or what?" Numbuh 5 asked.<br>"Well, I didn't really get to have a calendar in here." John said with a smile.  
>Numbuh 5 smiled. "You're back on the team."<br>John's smile faded when he understood what she meant. "I'm... free?" he asked.  
>"Yeah." Numbuh 5 said. "You lasted the whole week and now you can come back on the team."<br>John sighed with relief.

"Numbuh 187." Numbuh 362 said. "You have kept your end of the deal and I shall keep mine. You are to return to Sector V."  
>She held out her hand and John shook it. "Thank you." he said with a smile. He let go of her hand and turned around. He was about to leave when he remembered something. He turned back around. "Numbuh 362?"<br>"Yeah?" she asked.  
>"There's something I want to ask you."<br>"What?"  
>"Could you do me a huge favor?"<p>

Back at the tree house, John sat on a couch in the main room, not saying a word. It was getting late so the team was headed off to bed.  
>"You goin' to bed?" Numbuh 5 asked. "You have your own room now."<br>"No." John said. "I have my own room?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Nah." John said. "I think I'll go for a walk."  
>"A walk?" Numbuh 5 asked.<br>"Yeah." John said, standing up. He reached down and grabbed a backpack that was lying next to him on the floor. "I won't be late."  
>He walked past Numbuh 5 and headed outside.<br>"Where's he going?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
>Numbuh 5 turned around. "He said he was going for a walk."<br>"Follow him."  
>"Follow him? But it's getting late."<br>"You can go to bed when you get back." Numbuh 1 said. "I still don't trust him."

John walked down the sidewalk, unaware he was being followed. Numbuh 5 stayed close behind him, hiding behind corners, trees, and those U.S. Mail drop-off boxes. Numbuh 5 saw him turn into a space in between two houses. She crept up to the corner and flattened herself against the wall. All she could do was listen without giving away her position.  
>John watched as Cree stepped out of the shadows.<br>"Hey." Cree said.  
>"Hey." John said back.<br>"How you doin'?" Cree asked  
>"Fine." John said. "Can I ask you something?"<br>"Sure." Cree said. "Anything."  
>John set the backpack down and opened it. Cree looked inside and then at John. "Are you serious?"<br>"Yes. Actually."  
>"Forget it. I like being a teenager."<br>"But wouldn't you rather us be together?"  
>"Well, yeah, but..."<br>"This is the only way we can be. I already spoke to Numbuh 362. She said that if you go through with it and spend two weeks in KND Prison, you can return to your old team; Sector V. With me."  
>She looked down at the backpack. "John, I-" She looked up and sighed. "I'll do it."<p> 


End file.
